


Know Me - Nations

by Skeren



Series: Nations World Bits [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Politics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Details inside a Harem Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 2008.

He kept having to hush Amethyst. It wasn't normal, not since the slave had been a boy, and they'd worked together to terrorize his mother, but he understood why. They were getting more slaves. Slaves that he was going to keep close at that.

It was cause for jittery nerves, and he just soothed his hand over the man's back, smoothing down long black hair and fidgets that only he could feel at the same time. He was King, and he didn't have nervous twitches. Thus, the hushing motion was just that, a motion for his nervous slave. It didn't speak ill of him to be a good master, and any who would say anything to the contrary would learn that this wasn't a point to argue.

But he was getting new slaves. Resting his other hand on the arm draped across his legs, he watched the door and waited, taking in the presence of his Amethyst. Even if he was getting new, he wasn't ridding himself of the old. That was the important part here. The rest was no matter. 

Not in the least.


	2. Anything

She rubbed her temples, sighing deeply as she strove to focus on the papers she was finishing up with. there weren't many, a Queens lot was only so much when she married, which, she believed, was supposed to be the point. Of course, the fact that her husband was king before she married him meant that she got a more considerable workload. 

Especially when her first child had been a son and difficult birth that seemed to have lent itself to being her only child. The nobles hadn't been pleased. It meant that she had to search for a suitable relative, distant enough to satisfy, close enough to prove the lineage...

In all, it was giving her a great headache, and now that the boy had reached an age where he could have his slave, who was once again racketeering down the halls, a habit she _had_ to speak to her son about, it was horribly improper, she had to deal with proposals from branch families who wanted the kingship for themselves. 

It didn't work that way, and most knew that the line tended to value love over propriety... but the lack of a daughter...

Sometimes, she wished her son had been a girl. It would have made life easier on them all. At least then, her position as leader would be undisputed. As it was... well, she hoped that her child picked a good bride, otherwise when the time came, there would be a revolution. Not that she would be around to see that.

After all, her son would be no King while she still lived. It was the way things were done.


End file.
